


Cozy

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: im allowed to write literally whatever i want so here's a huddling for warmth oneshot





	Cozy

They’d just lightfolded the ship when it happened. The power flickered, then slowly whirred until there was only the emergency lights on, HUE’s voice saying that they’d lightfolded too close to a star and the engine needed time to cool down and the power would be off for at least 1-2 hours. No power meant no heat. No heat meant a very cold few hours for Gary.

 

Avocato decided wasn’t going to deal with that.   
  
Gary was pacing back and forth, shivering, and he just looked so  _ cold _ , it’s what any good friend would have done! 

 

Avocato walked up to him and scooped him up, carrying him into his room and pulling him into bed. He figured, since his natural body temperature was higher than Gary’s, it’d mostly remedy the issue. Gary didn’t protest, burying his face in Avocato’s chest and nuzzling him, wrapping his arms around Avocato’s torso. 

 

Gary hummed, looking up at him in the low light. “You’re so warm..”   
  
Avocato smiled down at him, running one hand through Gary’s hair and resting the other on his back, gentle and careful. “You’re freezing.”

 

Gary laughed quietly and scooted himself up to rest his head in the crook of his friend’s neck. He traced circles onto Avocato’s stomach, blissful and relaxed and basking in his warmth. “Not anymore. Thanks, by the way. I was nearly a Garycicle. I know I’m cool, but maybe that was  _ too _ cool.”

 

Avocato’s laugh was deep and comforting, making Gary’s heart stutter in his chest. “Maybe just a little..”

 

Gary loved the feeling of how heavy Avocato’s hand was on his back, like an anchor keeping him grounded. He bent his knee, draping his leg across Avocato’s and pulling himself closer, closer still. He wondered if he would ever feel like he was close enough.

 

The room was quiet, the soft whirring of Gary’s mechanical arm and the sounds of two heartbeats matching pace filling the static of silence. Avocato continued playing with his hair, lulling him into a sweet, dream-filled sleep.

 


End file.
